SPN Hotel Califórnia: O estranho vinho
by Mariana Padalecki
Summary: Resposta ao desafio SPN Hotel Califórnia. Um homem desaparece misteriosamente. Dean e Ellen resolvem o caso juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Resposta ao desafio SPN Hotel Califórnia. Segue:

"Criar uma fic baseada na letra da música "Hotel Califórnia" dos Eagles. O místério da música deverá ser resolvido por um caçador ou caçadores, podendo ser os irmãos Winchester, algum outro caçador que tenha aparecido na série ou mesmo um personagem original, à critério do autor.

Válido a todos os autores que tiverem interesse em participar.

One shot ou multi capítulos (máximo 5) , com o título "Spn Hotel Califórnia:" mais um nome à sua escolha.

As postagens começam dia 1º de outubro e vão até o dia 31 de outubro, aproveitando o mês de Halloween.

Desafio válido no e no fórum Need for fic, podendo ser postando em um dos dois ou em ambos.

Mãos a obra e boa criação a todos."

* * *

**SPN - Hotel Califórnia**

**O estranho vinho**

**Capítulo 1**

Hoje, 12 de abril de 1974, um misterioso caso vai acontecer. Dois caçadores farão parceria nesta caçada. O caso é o seguinte:

Um homem chamado Spencer estava andando num Mercedes 1979, em uma auto-estrada escura e deserta, com um vento fresco no cabelo dele e um odor cálido de colitas elevando-se através do ar. Mas adiante na distância, ele viu uma luz trêmula. Sua cabeça ficou pesada e sua visão ficou turva. Ele teve de parar por causa da noite.

Na entrada da porta lá estava ela, e ele ouviu o sino da recepção. Nesta hora, pensou consigo mesmo:

** Este poderia ser o paraíso ou este poderia ser o inferno**.

A moça acendeu uma vela e mostrou-lhe o vozes no corredor que pareciam lhe dizer:

**Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia. Um lugar tão encantador, um rosto tão encantador. Muitos quartos no Hotel Califórnia, qualquer época do ano, você pode encontrar aqui.**

O Capitão disse:

Sua mente está deturpada pela Tiffany. Ela tem as curvas do Mercedes1979. Ela tem uma porção de lindos, lindos rapazes, que ela chama de amigos.

Passou-se um tempo e Spencer disse ao Capitão:

Por favor, traga-me meu vinho, disse ele.

Nós não temos essa disposição aqui desde 69, falou o Capitão.

Spencer avistou um copo de vinho mais vermelho do que o de costume:

Nós somos apenas prisioneiros aqui, do nosso próprio ardil, disse a moça a ele.

Ellen foi investigar. Ela iria investigar sozinha, mas esbarrou com o Dean que lhe perguntou:

Por um acaso você quer fazer parceria comigo nesta caçada Ellen?

É, pode ser. Já que eu esbarrei com você vamos nos juntar e caçar essa criatura, respondeu ela.

Os dois começaram a caçada entrevistando a esposa de Spencer:

Olá, minha senhora. Eu sou a Agente Maggie e o meu parceiro aqui é o Agente Renques. Aqui estão os nossos distintivos, disse Ellen.

Vão me entrevistar para investigar o desaparecimento de meu marido Spencer? Perguntou a esposa.

Isso mesmo senhora, respondeu Dean.

O que o seu marido fez ou disse à senhora antes de desaparecer? Perguntou Ellen.

Ele me disse que iria para Los Angeles para resolver negócios e só voltaria no dia seguinte, respondeu a esposa.

Ele disse ou fez mais alguma coisa além disso? Perguntou Dean.

Não senhor, apenas isso. Depois de me dizer isso ele partiu, respondeu a esposa.

Ok, muito obrigada pela informação senhora, agradeceu Ellen.

Imagina, foi o maior prazer conceder esta entrevista à vocês, disse a esposa.

Com as informações que conseguiram, começaram a raciocinar:

Será que Spencer estava indo para Los Angeles e esta misteriosa criatura pode ter levado ele para algum lugar e o deixou preso lá? Perguntou Dean.

Pode ser isso. Mas se for mesmo isso que você ta falando, teríamos que descobrir em que lugar a vítima está presa, respondeu Ellen.

Como descobriremos isso?

Podemos pesquisar no google com o título "Desaparecimentos suspeitos em Los Angeles".

Vamos em frente então.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPN - Hotel Califórnia**

**A distração de Sam**

**Capítulo 2**

Ellen reservou o Hotel Beautiful para eles pesquisarem. Depois de alguns minutos de pesquisa, o resultado foi encontrado:

Pronto, aqui está. É um texto que vai explicar com o que nós estamos lidando, mas não vai nos falar como acabar com a criatura. Apesar disso, pode nos dar uma pista desse fato: **Normalmente, que se diz nas lendas, as pessoas que desaparecem na verdade ficam presas no Hotel Califórnia. As pessoas quando vão viajar para algum lugar, espíritos vingativos levam as pessoas para o Hotel Califórnia e as oferece uma ótima hospitalidade para prender as pessoas no hotel. Diz a lenda que isso acontece porque em 7 de março de 1969, o Capitão do Hotel Califórnia foi levar uma moça e lindos rapazes num Mercedes 1979 de volta para casa só que na verdade, esse Capitão era um ladrão e matou todos dentro do carro mas quando ele olhou para frente, não deu tempo de se salvar pois ele bateu na traseira de um caminhão. O impacto foi muito forte e ele acabou morrendo. Dizem que a pessoa que estiver andando pela estrada com um Mercedes 1979 é a próxima vítima a ser presa no Hotel Califórnia. Quando a vítima é encaminhada para o Hotel Califórnia, a vítima vê um Capitão, uma moça e lindos rapazes. O Capitão é o espírito vingativo e a moça com os lindos rapazes são os presságios de morte. Os presságios de morte ficam tentando avisar às vítimas sobre o que acontece, mas o espírito vingativo impede que isso aconteça. Como vingança, esse espírito dá uma certa ordem aos presságios de morte: ele ordena que eles façam as vítimas dormirem quando necessário para eles retirarem um pouco de sangue e dar ao espírito vingativo para alimentá-lo. É essa a vingança desse espírito: Usa as pessoas como um motivo de fazer os presságios de morte fazerem tudo o que ele quer e servi-lo quando ele quer. E também, quando as vítimas acordam, sentem uma tontura, isso é por causa da quantidade de sangue que foi retirada. Tem vezes que a vítima vê um copo de vinho mais vermelo do que o de costume. Este copo de vinho na verdade é o sangue que foi retirado das vítimas. Tem vezes que a vítima quer beber este **_**vinho**_**, mas o espírito vingativo impede que isso aconteça para que esse espírito vingativo possa se alimentar do sangue das vítimas e para que a vítima não se alimente de seu próprio sangue e não crie forças para tentar sair do hotel**, Ellen leu o texto.

Se for mesmo isso que acontece, vamos ter que achar o túmulo do Capitão e queimar o corpo dele derramando sangue no túmulo dele já que esse espírito vingativo se alimenta de sangue das pessoas como vingança dos presságios de morte, sugeriu Dean.

Mas e se não for isso? Perguntou Ellen.

Então teremos que pesquisar novamente. Só não vamos pesquisar agora porque quando você leu o texto veio essa ideia na minha cabeça. Vamos arriscar, podemos ou não sair ganhando assim, respondeu Dean.

Então vamos em frente sem medo, falou Ellen.

Mas antes que eles fizessem isso, um imprevisto acontece: Dean desliga seu celular sem perceber e Sam tenta ligar para ele. Como não consegue, Sam fica imaginando que a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o Spancer aconteceu com o Dean também. Sam fica imaginando isso porque ele soube desse caso. Ele vai entrevistar a esposa de Spancer que diz a mesma coisa que diz para Dean e Ellen. Sam estava tão preocupado em salvar logo o Dean antes que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele que pesquisou muito mal pesquisado e veio um texto para ele assim:

**As pessoas que desaparecem vão parar no Hotel Califórnia normalmente. Quando elas vão viajar, criaturas misteriosas as levam para o Hotel Califórnia e oferecem uma ótima hospitalidade para prendê-las no hotel. Diz a lenda que em 7 de março de 1969, o Capitão do Hotel Califórnia foi levar uma moça e lindos rapazes num carro só que esse Capitão, naverdade era um bandido que matou todos dentro do carro. Quando olhou para frente, bateu na traseira de um caminhão e não deu tempo de se salvar. O impacto foi muito forte e ele acabou morrendo. Quando a vítima é encaminhada para o Hotel Califórnia vê o Capitão, a moça e os lindos rapazes. **

Ou seja, resumindo: Este texto que ele achou é muito diferente do que o texto que Dean e Ellen acharam: o texto diz coisas que não são verdade. O Capitão, a moça e os lindos rapazes não são demônios, são espíritos. Isso aconteceu devido à pressa de Sam para pesquisar por causa do irmão. Sam pegou três facas de aço sem pensar antes que faca de aço não mata demônio, afinal, ele estava com pressa de salvar o Dean. Só que faca de aço também não acaba com espírito. E mais: ele foi comprar um carro para ir resgatar o irmão e adivinhem: ele comprou um Mercedes 1979.

Sam chegou no Hotel e disse à moça e aos lindos rapazes:

Por um acaso não está hospedado aqui um rapaz chamado Dean Winchester? Perguntou ele.

Dean Winchester? Não, ninguém com esse nome está hospedado aqui, responderam eles.

Sam achou que eles estavam mentindo. Então, disse a eles:

Podem chamar o Capitão, por favor? Perguntou Sam gentilmente.

Claro, disseram eles.

Ele mandou chamar o Capitão porque ele ia matar todo mundo de uma vez: O Capitão, a moça e os lindos rapazes de uma vez só.

Então, ele apunhalou as três facas de aço nos três espíritos, mas não deu certo. O espírito vingativo mandou os presságios de morte fazerem ele dormir. Depois, mandou eles tirarem uma quantidade tão grande, mas tão grande de sangue que iria fazer o Sam ficar muito zonzo e tonto. Por último, o espírito vingativo se alimenta de todo o sangue que foi retirado de Sam. Quando ele acordou, estava tão zonzo e tão tonto que não conseguia nem lutar.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	3. Chapter 3

SPN – Hotel Califórnia

**Tentando salvar as vítimas**

**Capítulo 3**

Dean foi queimar o corpo, mas antes, foi ligar para Sam ( que não participou da caçada junto com ele porque estava resolvendo negócios) para dizer o que eles tinham encontrado. Mas, ele percebeu que o seu celular estava desligado. Foi verificar sua caixa postal e tinha uma mensagem do Sam:

**Oi Dean, é o Sam. Eu te liguei e caiu na caixa postal. Se você estiver preso em algum lugar, não se preocupe, eu vou te salvar. Se você estiver bem, me liga. Caso eu tenha me enganado que você estava em perigo, vou deixar esta mensagem de voz para você saber que eu me meti em uma roubada. Se eu tiver me enganado, eu gostaria que você me perdoasse porque eu só quero o seu bem e em qualquer hora que você estiver em perigo eu sempre darei o meu máximo para tentar te salvar. Beijo e abraço.**

Dean foi urgentemente contar a Ellen que Sam estava em perigo:

Ellen, Sam está preso no Hotel Califórnia, disse ele.

Mas como isso aconteceu? Perguntou Ellen – Ele nem veio para a caçada.

Eu devo ter desligado o meu celular sem perceber e o Sam tentou ligar pra mim e caiu na caixa postal. Então, ele pensou que eu estivesse preso no Hotel Califórnia, respondeu Dean.

Mas como ele sabia do Hotel Califórnia se ele nem caçou com a gente?

Eu contei pra ele sobre o caso antes de sair pra caçar.

Ele saiu sem pistas ou investigou antes?

Aí eu já não sei. Eu só descobri isso porque eu fui ligar pra ele e o meu celular estava desligado e ele deixou uma mensagem de voz na minha caixa postal, escuta:

**Oi Dean, é o Sam. Eu te liguei e caiu na caixa postal. Se você estiver preso em algum lugar, não se preocupe, eu vou te salvar. Se você estiver bem, me liga. Caso eu tenha me enganado que você estava em perigo, vou deixar esta mensagem de voz para você saber que eu me meti em uma roubada. Se eu tiver me enganado, eu gostaria que você me perdoasse porque eu só quero o seu bem e em qualquer hora que você estiver em perigo eu sempre darei o meu máximo para tentar te salvar. Beijo e abraço.**

Então vamos tratar logo de acabar com esse caso antes que o Sam morra. Depois que esse caso acabar, vamos chamar uma ambulância para repor o sangue de Sam e da outra vítima.

A única coisa é que vai ser difícil achar doadores de sangue para doar sangue para os dois.

É, isso é verdade. Hoje em dia, é muito difícil achar doadores de sangue que tenham o mesmo tipo de sangue da pessoa que está precisando, mas de qualquer forma, temos que levar os dois a uma ambulância.

Em compensação, eu vou doar um pouco de sangue para o Sam para ele se recuperar pelo menos um pouquinho e se a outra vítima tiver o mesmo tipo de sangue que eu e Sam eu dôo para essa vítima também.

Ta, vamos parar de papo furado e vamos resolver este caso.

Temos que achar o cemitério onde o ladrão está enterrado antes.

É, eu sei. Vamos pesquisar, é a única forma de acharmos o cemitério certo.

Que tema vamos usar para pesquisar?

Não sei. Vamos pensar.

Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPN – Hotel Califórnia**

**Procurando o cemitério certo**

**Capítulo 4**

Eles pesquisaram com o tema "Cemitério onde está enterrado o Capitão bandido do Hotel Califórnia". Eles não conseguiram encontrar o resultado que esperavam mas encontraram um resultado que podia ser uma pista para eles pesquisarem novamente e certo:

Achou alguma coisa? Perguntou o Dean após o término da pesquisa.

Eu não achei o que esperávamos achar, mas achei o nome desse bandido que pode nos ajudar, respondeu Ellen.

Qual é o nome dele então?

André Aloísios Pereira Edmundo.

Agora que temos o nome dele podemos colocar o nome inteiro dele no google e teremos mais chance de achar o cemitério onde ele está enterrado.

Dessa vez, eles colocaram no google " Cemitério onde André Aloísios Pereira Edmundo está enterrado". Com esse título, eles tiveram resultado:

O André está enterrado no Cemitério St. Peter, falou Ellen.

Vamos lá, disse Dean.

Dean e Ellen pegaram o sal grosso, a gasolina e o fósforo depois foram direto ao Cemitério St. Peter.

Ao chegarem lá, procuraram pelo túmulo de André Aloísios Pereira Edmundo e depois de 2 minutos o túmulo foi achado:

Aqui está o túmulo. André Aloísios Pereira Edmundo falecido em 07/03/69 numa terça-feira. Vamos abrir o túmulo, disse Dean.

Dean abriu o túmulo:

Que cheiro horrível! Isso daqui está pior que cheiro de sardinha misturado com outro peixe misturado com um queijo podre! Exclamou Ellen.

É, esse cara morreu e não faz nem muito tempo nem pouco tempo, disse Dean.

Ao tomarem coragem para queimar o corpo e ficarem sentindo aquele cheiro horrível, Ellen deu o sal a Dean e ele o jogou; depois deu a gasolina a Dean e ele o jogou e por último Ellen acendeu o fósforo e o jogou. Pronto, lá estava o corpo queimando. Dean e Ellen esperaram um tempo para ir ao Hotel Califórnia para que, se Dean estivesse certo, a criatura desaparecesse.

Depois de um tempinho, eles foram al Hotel Califórnia para ver se Dean estava certo e para socorrer as vítimas.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPN – Hotel Califórnia**

**Para ver se deu certo**

**Capítulo 5**

Eles chegaram lá e a criatura havia desaparecido:

- Sam, você está bem? Perguntou Dean.

- Mais ou menos Dean, respondeu Sam.

- O que você está sentindo? Perguntou Dean.

- Um pouco de tontura, respondeu Sam.

- Você sabe quantos litros de sangue tiraram de você? Perguntou Dean.

- Como assim? Retornou a perguntar Sam.

- Quer dizer que você foi me salvar sem pista nenhuma? Perguntou novamente Dean.

- Não, é que o texto que eu achei não tinha nada disso. Eu devo ter pesquisado com pressa preocupado com você. Falando nisso, você recebeu minha mensagem de voz? Perguntou Sam.

- Recebi sim. Até mostrei pra Ellen. E me desculpe se você foi tentar ligar pra mim e não conseguiu e acabou pensando que eu estava em perigo. Eu devo ter desligado meu celular sem perceber, foi distração minha, confessou Dean.

- Me conta direito essa história de você me perguntar quantos litros de sangue retiraram de mim, falou Sam.

- Agora não, você e a outra vítima precisam ir a um hospital urgente, negou Dean.

- Ellen, ligue para uma ambulância, disse Dean.

- Vou ligar agora mesmo, disse Ellen.

- Não se preocupe comigo Dean, se preocupe com a outra vítima, eu sei cuidar de mim, falou Sam.

- Nada disso Mr. Teimoso, eu sou o seu irmão mais velho e você é o irmão mais novo, portanto, eu cuido de você, negou Dean.

- Alô, aqui é Ellen Harvelle, por favor, uma ambulância urgente, chamou Ellen.

- Onde a senhora está? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- No Hotel Califórnia. Estou precisando que socorram duas vítimas que perderam muito sangue e precisam urgentemente de doações, respondeu Ellen.

- As vítimas são homens ou mulheres? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- São homens, respondeu Ellen.

- Quantos litros de sangue as vítimas perderam? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- Bom senhor, neste ponto que já não fui informada, respondeu Ellen.

- Por um acaso a senhora está sozinha? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- Não senhor, estou acompanhada de um amigo que é amigo das vítimas, respondeu Ellen.

- Pois a senhora e seu colega não precisam se preocupar que nós já estamos a caminho, alegrou o homem da ambulância.

- Certo, muito obrigada por me atender senhor, agradeceu Ellen.

- Não tem de quê senhora, estamos sempre à disposição, retribuiu os agradecimentos de Ellen o homem da ambulância.

- Pronto Dean, a ambulância já está a caminho, avisou Ellen.

- Ótimo, fique aí aguardando a ambulância que eu vou descobrir quantos litros de sangue Sam e Spancer perderam e depois disso eu vou chamar a esposa de Spancer junto com seus filhos para fazer doações de sangue a ele, disse Dean.

- Certo, quando descobrir alguma coisa me liga, falou Ellen.

- Ok, falou Dean.

Depois de poucos segundos, a ambulância chegou e rapidamente, levou os dois para a ambulância para encaminhá-los a um hospital:

- Senhora, não me disse ao telefone que estava acompanhada de mais uma pessoa? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- Sim senhora, é que o meu colega foi ver se de alguma forma ele descobriria quantos litros de sangue as vítimas perderam, respondeu Ellen.

- Seu colega é um detetive? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- Não senhor, eu disse descobrir no sentido em que ele vai chamar a polícia para investigar isso, respondeu Ellen.

- Ou sim, entendo. Eles vão investigar o local? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- Sim senhor, respondeu Ellen.

- Ok, era só isso que eu queria saber, vamos levá-los. A senhora vem conosco? Perguntou o homem da ambulância.

- Sim senhor, preciso acompanhá-los, respondeu Ellen.

- Então vamos indo, disse o homem da ambulância.

Dean foi à Lan House para pesquisar o que precisava. Dean pesquisou com esse título: **"Litros de sangue que vítimas perdem no Hotel Califórnia"**. Vejam o que ele achou:

- **"As vítimas do espírito vingativo que ficam presas no Hotel Califórnia tem certo padrão da quantidade de sangue que vão perder: Se o espírito vingativo conhecer esta vítima e odiar muito retira 2 litros, mas se for uma pessoa qualquer é apenas 1 litro"**

Dean disse a si mesmo:

- Caraca! Esse espírito vingativo pega pesado com as vítimas. Mas, como é que eu vou saber quem o espírito vingativo conhece e odeia muito? Eu não sou adivinha. Mas o Sam o espírito vingativo deve conhecer porque nós Winchesters somos muito conhecidos pelos demônios e eles nos odeiam que é uma beleza. Mas, se for verdade o que eu to pensando, Sam deve ter perdido 2 litros e Spancer 1 litro e Sam pode estar correndo muito mais risco do que Spancer porque ele perdendo 2 litros de sangue, sobram apenas 9 litros no organismo dele e isso não seria nada bom porque 9 litros é a quantidade de sangue que uma mulher tem e Spancer ficaria com 11 litros de sangue. Vou pesquisar mais para ter certeza do que estou pensando.

Como vocês acabaram de ver, Dean não tinha tudo que precisava. Então, sua próxima pesquisa foi com o título **"Pessoas que o espírito** **vingativo muito"** conhece e odeia e achou uma lista das pessoas. Começou a lê-la alto:

- Andy News

- Ashley Aistain

- Gordon Lincon

- Lisa Lent

- Lisa Welly

- Ashley Inda

- Sam Winchester…

- Essa não! Sam corre muito perigo!

Antes que Dean resolvesse ligar para Ellen, foi à casa de Spancer:

- Olá senhora, cumprimentou Dean.

- Eu já respondi a todas as suas perguntas e não tenho mais nada a declarar, recusou a esposa de Spancer.

- Mas eu tenho uma coisa a lhe perguntar sobre o seu marido, disse Dean.

- Pergunte então, disse a esposa um pouco irritada.

- Qual é o tipo de sangue de seu marido? Perguntou Dean.

- Tipo AB. Mas porque o senhor quer saber isso? Perguntou a esposa ainda meio irritada.

- É que encontramos o seu marido no Hotel Califórnia e ele havia perdido muito sangue, respondeu Dean.

- Quantos litros ele perdeu? Perguntou a esposa mais calma, mas um pouco preocupada com seu marido.

- 1 litro, respondeu Dean.

- 1litro? Ou, me desculpe por ter sido tão grossa, é que eu estava um pouco irritada não sei porque me deu isso, se desculpou a esposa.

- Tudo bem minha senhora. Espere só um minutinho que vou fazer uma ligação, disse Dean.

Dean se afastou e foi ligar para Ellen:

- Alô, aqui e Ellen Harvelle, disse Ellen.

- Alô Ellen, é o Dean. Descobri quantos litros de sangue eles perderam. Eu pesquisei com o título **"Litros de sangue que vítimas perdem no Hotel Califórnia"** e estava escrito que quem o espírito vingativo conhece e odeia muito retira 2 litros mais se for uma pessoa qualquer é só 1 litro. Pesquisei pra saber que o espírito vingativo conhece e odeia muito e o Sam estava na lista. O que significa que Sam perdeu 2 litros e Spancer 1 litro. Depois, eu fui à casa de Spancer para perguntar à esposa dele qual é o tipo de sangue dele e é tipo AB, falou Dean.

- E o tipo de sangue do Sam, qual é? Perguntou Ellen.

- Tipo B, respondeu Dean.

- Certo, vou avisar para o médico antes que as coisas piorem para o lado de Sam e de Spancer, falou Ellen.

- Ok, enquanto isso, eu vou falar à esposa de Spancer para me acompanhar com os filhos dela até o hospital para fazer doações, falou Dean.

- Tá bom então, te espero aqui no hospital. Tchau Dean, disse Ellen.

- Tchau, disse Dean.

Dean foi falar novamente com a esposa de Spancer:

- Pronto senhora. Agora que fiz a ligação que eu precisava fazer, quero fazer-lhe mais uma pergunta, os seus filhos têm o mesmo tipo de sangue de seu marido? Perguntou Dean.

- Sim, respondeu a esposa.

- E a senhora? Perguntou Dean.

- Eu já não tenho, respondeu a esposa.

- Então, a senhora pode contribuir levando seus filhos ao mesmo hospital onde seu marido está para eles fazerem doações a ele. É só me seguir até o hospital, disse Dean.

- Está certo, vou chamá-los, falou a esposa.

A esposa de Spancer chamou os filhos e todos seguiram Dean até o hospital.

Enquanto isso, Ellen foi falar com o médico a respeito dos pacientes:

- Por favor, recepcionista, preciso falar com o médico que está atendendo Sam Winchester e Spancer Celts. Eu apenas quero avisar quantos litros de sangue os dois pacientes perderam, falou Ellen.

- Certo, vou chamá-lo, disse a recepcionista.

- Alô doutor, é Nancy. Tem uma moça querendo avisá-lo quantos litros de sangue as vítimas perderam, disse a recepcionista Nancy.

- Diga a ela que já estou a caminho, falou o médico.

- Sim senhor, falou Nancy.

- O doutor mandou avisar que já está a caminho, disse Nancy.

- Certo, obrigada por me avisar, agradeceu Ellen.

- Não tem de quê, retribuiu os agradecimentos à recepcionista Nancy.

O médico chega:

- Olá senhora, qual é o seu nome? Perguntou o médico

- Ellen Harvelle – respondeu ela – Muito prazer, cumprimentou.

- Então, me diga, quantos litros de sangue os pacientes perderam? Perguntou o médico.

- Sam Winchester perdeu 2 litros de sangue e Spancer Celts perdeu 1 litro, respondeu Ellen.

- Por um acaso a senhora sabe qual é o tipo de sangue de Spancer Celts? Perguntou o médico.

- É tipo AB, respondeu Ellen.

- E de Sam Winchester? Perguntou novamente o médico.

- Tipo B. respondeu novamente Ellen.

- O seu tipo de sangue é AB ou B? Perguntou o médico.

- Tipo B, respondeu Ellen.

- Então a senhora pode contribuir fazendo uma doação a Sam Winchester, a senhora quer? Perguntou o médico.

- Sim, eu quero, ele é um pouco meu amigo também, respondeu Ellen.

- Ótimo, mais uma doação, se várias pessoas fizerem a doação de sangue aos pacientes eles vão conseguir repor o sangue que perderam rapidinho, disse o médico.

- Ah senhor, está vindo mais uma pessoa para fazer uma doação a Sam Winchester e mais algumas para fazer doações a Spancer Celts, disse Ellen.

- Ótimo, com mais pessoas para fazer as doações vai ficar muito melhor, falou o médico quase pulando de alegria.

O médico anunciou às pessoas sobre as doações então, Ellen doou sangue a Sam. Outras pessoas doaram sangue a Sam e a Spancer. Depois, Dean chegou com a esposa de Spancer e seus quatro filhos. Dean doou sangue a Sam e por último, os quatro filhos doaram sangue a Spancer. Quando Sam e Spancer não precisavam mais de doações, o médico deu repouso por alguns dias a eles e depois desses dias de repouso, eles receberam alta e Dean e Sam foram para o Impala:

- Como é que você está Sammy? Perguntou Dean.

- Bem melhor agora. Eu também não estava agüentando ficar naquele hospital depois que o médico deu repouso para mim e para Spancer. Agora que eu saí daquele hospital melhor, me conta àquela história que você disse que ia me contar depois quando eu tinha que ir ao hospital, falou Sam.

- Bom, o que tem no Hotel Califórnia é um espírito vingativo e mais uns presságios de morte...

Dean contou toda a história para Sam enquanto dirigia o Impala e eles foram para a sua próxima jornada caçando espíritos, demônios, vampiros, criaturas... Enfim, tudo o que eles já enfrentaram e continuarão enfrentando até hoje.

**Escrito por: Mariana Dantas dos Santos. Baseado em: Supernatural, a série de terror que dá arrepio na espinha.**


End file.
